Bella & The Chocolate Factory
by LinkxZelda46996
Summary: I am actually continuing this story. Bella goes to the chocolate factory and passes out on a pile of candy wrappers. Edward finds her and they run into complications. OOC.
1. Candy&Bella

_Yaah. This be my first story. .. -blush- Ahah. Its just a random thing I did in class because of the stupid teacher who makes everything **BORING**!! Lmaorotfl._

_Yaaah I guess reviews would be nice .. Even if they is bad. At least people **are reading **my stuff :3_

**_Disclaimer: _Uhh I dont own any characters in this short story thing. But Stephenie Meyer _does. Omigosh it is not fair that she OWNS the cullens! I WANNA OWN THEM :D But No. She does :_**

**_Uhh Enjoy -blush- Haha. :3_**

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_Short Story Chapter 1:_

"Oh my GOD!!" I look at all the candies and chocolate around me.

"Look at ALL the candies and chocolates!!" I pick up a Willy Wonka bar and take a big whiff of the sweet scented chocolate coating. "Mmmmm... It smells so good."

"Hey Bella!!" I hear someone approaching and turn around to see Seth walking toward me.

"Hey Seth!" running up to him, I scream, and hug him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks me as he recovers from my explosive hug.

He looks around a bit and finds what he needs, "Just needed to get something for Leah. She's always making me come down here and get her something. Ugh. It's like she can't walk for herself!"

"Ha she's a tough one to be around isnt she?" I walk over and grab a cart and start pushing things into the cart.

"Uhmm.. Yeah, but how are you going to buy ALL of that stuff?" grabbing a chocolate orange that falls off one of the shelves.

"I have my ways." I say shoving more things into the cart "Edward gives me money to get by" I smile at the thought of Edward and his liquid Topaz eyes.

"Oh. That must be nice." looking at his watch, "Well I gotta go. Leah's waiting for me." he hugs me and walks off.

"Bye Seth!! Tell Leah and your mom I said hello!" I say walking up to the cash register.

The cashier looks at me funny and starts scanning all the chocolates and candies in my cart. Mmm... So many. Chocolate Oranges, Willy Wonka bars, Licorice Twists, Gum, Chocolate, and more chocolate sitting in front of my waiting eyes.

"That'll be 83.67, ma'am" she says putting my things in plastics bags. I can't miss how smooth her voice is. So...so liquid like Edward's topaz eyes.

I hand her the money and walk out the store with my bag fulls and climb into my truck.

"Mmm.. I can't wait to get inside!" stopping my truck in front of my house.

"Hey Dad." walking up the steps to my room.

"Welcome back Bells." he yells from the couch. Must be watching another game. Ugh. Him and his games!

"I'll be in my room studying!" shutting my door and pouring all the candies and chocolates on my bed and jumping into the pile.

"Mmmmmmmmmm..." I unrapp a willy wonka bar and take a bite.

"So good..." yawns "So tired..." I fall asleep in the pile of chocolates and candies, scattered every which way; Under me, to the right, to the left, even on top of my body.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

__

_Ha. Sorry I didnt write a full story. This was just some random short one I did in class b/cuz I was bored like I said! :D_

_Yuh. I hope you likied it. If you didn't it's okay. :_

_I had to write something about Bella being fat because of lotsa conversations we have about Bella and Twinkies during school. LMAOROTFL!_

_Hmm.. I want a twinkie tho o.O .lmaorotfl.!  
_

_Anyway, Review Pleash! :3 Thxx!!__  
_

_Tango :3 (Bella ;3)_


	2. Edward&Candy

_Heyheyhey. Kaleigh heree. Well. I wasn't going to continue with this story but I got some great ideas from my readers and my brain._

_Hehe :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or the Willy Wonka chocolate factory. Lol :]**

Enjoy! C:

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

_Bella..._

Edward?

**_Bella..!_**

Yes, Edward?

"Isabella!"

"Huh?" I woke up and looked at him groggily.

"I was gone for two hours with Carlisle and you do this!" He gestured to the mountain of candy wrappers underneath me.

"I'm sorry...I got..hun-"

"That is no _excuse _for this mess." He stared at me and rolled his eyes. "And you used a lot of money I can guess. Let me see the receipt." Handing him the receipt, I pulled myself up off of the pile of wrappers and wiped my mouth. Chocolate stash.

He groaned and threw the piece of paper aside, "Bella..you can't do this anymore. You can-", He sniffed the air, "Why do you smell like...mutt." Staring at me, I thought of the last time I saw one of the wolves.

_Seth.._

"Um..well..I saw Seth at the candy store and gave him a hug." I yawned and crawled toward him.

"Bellaaa..." He moaned and reached around me like he was going to hug me.

"Edward.." I whispered and got closer to his face only to run into something sharp like a candy wrapper.

Opening my eyes, I saw a snickers bar in his hand, moving toward his mouth.

"Fatty!" I laughed and pulled the wrapper off the other end of the candy bar and ate it until our lips touched.

"Who are you calling fat?" He pointed at the pile of wrappers and picked out another piece of candy.

"Hehehe.." Giggling, we ate and laughed and talked a while.

"I love you, Bella." He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too." I smiled.

"Not you. The candy. The Bella Chocolates." He moved me off of him and picked up a box of them.

I smiled reluctantly and looked down.

_I got Edward hooked on candy._

I sighed and picked up a sucker.

I guess this is the only thing we have in common.

This is going to cause some complications.

* * *

_Well that was a really short chapter. And it kinda sucked in my opinion but hey the only opinion that counts is the readers&reviewersss. _

_Lolol anyways REVIEW :)_


End file.
